Talk:Timeline
I didn't know about the existence of this Wiki site at the time, but I created a more detailed timeline a year ago, which is now available at the wikibook I created: Metal Gear Series Feel free to add any content from my timeline to this article. I may also add some information myself when I have the time. Jagged 85 02:28, 4 May 2007 (UTC) -- I was pretty proud of our time-line, but bloody hell! Feel free to add anything from that over to ours, if you want to.--Fantomas 09:54, 4 May 2007 (UTC) -- How you guys know that Boss was born in 1922? help please I've just been filling in the year articles wih some of your stuff. 1964 is quite detailed If someone could give me a hand that would be great. The wisemmen's commitee began at the 1930´s Could everyone read this please. Right, I did some additions to the Timeline today, but I noticed a little something that bugs me. In the Portable Ops section, it keeps saying "Date unknown" down it even though the game has an in-universe date that it brings up in the menu between missions. Then I remembered that the date the game finishes would be different for someone who takes a while with the game, running through side-missions, as opposed to someone who speeds through. So I had an idea that I wanted to consult the community on before just going ahead with. I was thinking I could do a run through of the game (either starting a new save, or using one of my saves with tons of soldiers already recruited) and jot down dates as events happen and put them onto this Timeline. I wouldn't necessarily do a speed run, but I wouldn't try and do every single side-mission. Then afterwards, I would list the dates of major events in the game, such as the destruction of the RAXA prototype, when Johnathon dies and things like that. for some of the more minor stuff (like Boss fighting and recruiting Python) I'd just group together and list the month they happen. Any one have any thoughts on the matter? (i.e. Good idea, Horrible idea, etc.) --Fantomas 16:06, 23 April 2008 (UTC) :Sounds good!--Richard 20:03, 23 April 2008 (UTC) I found something! I just made some recent additions to this article from the Preorder Documentry of MGS4. The were in the credits! DON'T REMOVE THEM! I'm pretty sure they're related to the canon. :be careful. We don't like spoilers around here, these may get removed since they don't appear related to anything (we may be better off not knowing). --Drawde83 21:18, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::You mean all the stuff you added in you just copied from Metal Gear Saga Vol. 2? Thanks, but I had already run through and added things I thought were relevant, and had researched proper dates for all of them. For example the date for the creation of Dolly the Sheep was incorrect, so I researched the real date and added it in. Thanks again for the effort I do mean that I'm not trying to be an asshole or anything, but I don't want to add stuff in just because it was in an official documentary (which, by the way is incorrect on some major points.) --Fantomas 21:42, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :::You mean all that stuff was not official enough to add into this article!? Tch, well if you say so I guess we can all take your word for it. The stuff did seem kinda wrong. I suppose we'll just have to find out what the more authentic timeline is some other time. Possiby when MGS4 is relased nearly a month from now. ::::Like I said, I might not have bothered so much if you had researched proper dates. If you had done, you would have noticed that a degree of that timeline is already in this timeline. Ryan Payton must not be very good with dates. --Fantomas 11:27, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Otacon at least mentions the Iraq war when he talks about the Praying Mantis PMC. Should'nt that be included in there along with 9/11 since that was a direct (if not indirect) result of the US getting in there? Plus this stuff can be found in the timeline of the Artbook if you preordered the special edition. ::We didn't get the art book over here in the UK, but you can add that stuff if you want. Just make a post about it here letting us know what you added so we can check over it. --Fantomas 10:00, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Some minor edits I've just gone through and bolded some of the key events which will have a bigger description for them on their own page, like Operation Intrude N313. Obviously most of them have not been made yet but i figured i should do it anyway as we plan to in the future. - Selo 11:28, 1 June 2008 (UTC) Raiden and EVA The timeline says EVA commissioned Raiden to find the remains of Big Boss in 2012; however this is incorrect as Raiden agreed to this job in exchange for Sunny's location. Finding Big Boss led to his capture. :You are correct, thanks for pointing that out. --Fantomas 11:14, 2 July 2008 (UTC) New timeline I have been given permission by the editor of a magazine to use a Metal Gear timeline that, explains so much in the Metal Gear Universe. I would put it in here but then I don't want to get it mixed up with real world events and believe that having an article for this new timeline would enable people to read the Metal Gear series canon with ease. Please could you advise on this, thanks MoNK 13:05, 17 July 2008 (UTC) :There's no point in having two timelines. If there's anything in that timeline you have that is not in this timeline, then add it in, and we'll look over it. What magazine is it, by the way? --Fantomas 14:58, 17 July 2008 (UTC) ::OK well I'll get on to it soon. Its by CVG, I have permission from the editor (as long as I acknowledge this in the article and put a link in. If you need it I can forward the e-mail? MoNK 19:54, 17 July 2008 (UTC) :::No offence, but if it's the CVG one don't bother. They're timeline sucks. --Fantomas 21:44, 17 July 2008 (UTC) ::::I personally think that there is some information in it that would be useful to the timeline. MoNK 21:49, 17 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Well, post what you think should be added here and we'll see what we think. --Fantomas 22:28, 17 July 2008 (UTC) :::::So any changes that was made... Have been deleted? MoNK 15:24, 18 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::You seemed to be clumping a lot of things together for no reason, and some of the information was wrong. When was Big Boss ever called David? That's why I asked you to put things you thought were important here, instead of on the timeline. --Fantomas 16:13, 18 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::I realize I was being a little harsh. I'm going through now and picking out bits that were useful. --Fantomas 16:23, 18 July 2008 (UTC) when did the ai's activate im probably wrong with this theory but i think the main ai (jd which is called john doe which big boss said to ocelot his real name was john probably nothing but just mentioning)activated when big boss was put into his coma after he had been burnt badley by solid i think this as liquid used his genes to gain control of the sop so it would make some sense that his genes would be used by zero to activate the ai he thought would keep his vision intact and he had big boss where he wanted him to be a messish if you will and as the years went by the other three al, tr, tj were activated after para medic (dr clark) was killed by grey fox (cyborg ninja) and signit (donald anderson) was killed by ocelot as a measure by zero to protect his organistion now that was along and then four years later he tried to activaste gw but this backfried when snake and raiden put emma's cluster into it and this sent the ai's into doing the war economy to shift attention away from them this is just my opinion and what i think is the case but im probably wrong so other events in the metal gear timeline i am just curious. what about the events of the hijack of flight 327 in the game metal gear AC!D, when did that take place in all of this? as well as the events of metal gear AC!D 2 even though it had nothing to do with solid snake himself (as it was a clone of him as it turned out)? also what about johnny sasaki? it said that he was in shadow moses island. he was the man that meryl beat up and took his clothes in metal gear solid. what is his story? did he later join up with Meryl and rat patrol 01? if you could please answer these questions it would be deeply appreciated. thank you and the timeline was excellent! very informational! Solidsnake55 16:16, 28 November 2008 (UTC)solidsnake55 :Metal Gear Ac!d & Metal Gear Ac!d 2 are both set in "alternate timelines". Sort of like What If? in the Marvel universe. Because this timeline only deals with the main canon, those events wouldn't fit into this. MGA and MGA2 are both set in their own alternate timeline. It's the same for games like Snake's Revenge and Metal Gear: Ghost Babel (both alternate sequels to Metal Gear), which are also in their own timelines. :As for Johnny Sasaki, well you can just read up about him on his page I just linked there! :And lastly, thanks very much for the compliment! Myself and several others have spent ages compiling all this info together, so I'm glad you found it useful! --Fantomas 21:28, 28 November 2008 (UTC) john 1. i thout that big boss name was jack 2. i do beleve that big boss was being sarcastic when ocolot asked him he,s name 3. and wasint big boss orderd not to give inebody his name so when ocolot asked him his name big boss replid john cuz that was probly the first thing he thout of as in john doe im vary sorry if this inoud you im just tring to make this wikia correct but that is just what i thout was the truth i mite be wronig John since no one replid im takeing maters in my own hands--Noname the hero 05:04, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Virtuous Mission One thing I don't understand is that once or twice in Portable Ops when Cunningham is questioning Snake about the events "6 years ago" (Obviously Operation Snake Eater)...Big Boss replies "the year of the Virtuous Mission" ...It just seems a little odd because you'd think Operation Snake Eater would have immediately come to mind instead of the failed Virtuous Mission. ...Just a little observation I made. Real events Is it really necessary to have 9/11 and the current Iraq war in the MGS timeline? I know these are huge important events in reality, but for all we know they never occured in the MGS universe. Solidus was in office in 2001, but that doesn't mean his presidency was the same as Bush. --Bluerock 11:28, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :To be honest, this could apply for any real events that are not referenced in the games, such as the Falklands War (was that referenced anywhere?) --Bluerock 11:32, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::The events of 9/11 were referenced in the Metal Gear Solid novel (Snake compared the Hind D helicopter chasing him and firing within the communication towers with the September 11th attacks on the World Trade Center, and given the fact that it was a novel and not a game, it certainly wasn't a moment of fourth wall breaking.). As for whether the Falklands war were referenced, other than the fact that one of the missions that the Harrier II participated in involved the Falklands War, no it wasn't referenced at all. Weedle McHairybug 14:01, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Interesting. I guess that's because the novel was written after the fact and to not mention it would seem strange to the reader. Is the novel itself considered canon? I ask this because although its based on the same story, so was The Twin Snakes, and that game did some strange things (backflips off missiles? Puh-lease!), which were obviously not canon. But if it's just going to be a small entry in the timeline I guess its not really that big a problem. --Bluerock 14:14, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, apparently Hideo Kojima was directly involved in the creation of the novel (Although the novel itself was written by Raymond Benson), and our Les Enfants Terribles event article was directly based off of a chapter of that novel, so, It's as canon as it can be. Weedle McHairybug 14:25, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::9/11, the Iraq War, and the Falksland War are mentioned in the timeline at the end of Metal Gear Saga Vol. 2 -- Marcaurelix :Oh right, I never saw that. Would be good to put that in as a refernce then.--Bluerock 17:34, February 14, 2010 (UTC) reorg Just a suggestion. Since this is such a long article, we could make all the decades into new articles. Timeline would then link to them and could list major events such as wars and in-game incidents (eg manhattan incident) underneath the decade. If a year was notable it could link to or have a redirect to the decade. We could do the same for wars. Then decades and List of Wars could be deleted. --Drawde83 19:50, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe, although I kinda want the list of wars to stay, seeing how I worked hard on keeping it on there (the article was a redirect from Vietnam War on Big Boss's page, and I felt that a redirect was pointless if it led to an article that doesn't even exist.). Although admittedly, I found it excrutiatingly difficult in trying to find a way that makes the details of the war sufficient for a list, yet at the same time making it feel satisfying. Weedle McHairybug 20:00, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm ok with leaving that out. Really it's got a very different purpose to these pages anyway.--Drawde83 22:59, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::hey Fantomas, what do you think. You've done a lot of work on this article so I don't want to change it unless your happy. --Drawde83 18:16, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :::I like the idea of having it split into decades. We could then leave the Pre-1930 and 1930 sections on this page (as they're quite small), and then have links to the other decade pages on this article. Really though, whatever you guys think is best is okay with me. If there is anything I really don't like I will speak up, but I'm okay with just letting you guys do what you want to do. --Fantomas 19:54, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::I like the timeline how it is now. I don't like the idea of dividing the decades --Marcaurelix :::::Well, it's way too long, which is why we want to divide it up. It's overwhelming and newcomers to the series will be too overwhelmed with it to the point where they wont even bother reading it. --Fantomas 23:26, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Fine -- Marcaurelix :::::::Meh, I really don't see that as being that long, as I've read through far longer stuff than this (like Shakespeare, or the 2000 visual dictionary) Weedle McHairybug 14:43, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::It's long for a Wiki article. I mean, yeah, it's nothing compared to Shakespeare, but for a Wiki article it's incredibly long.--Fantomas 15:36, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :The only problem is deciding which events are considered major enough to be on the timeline page and which should be relegated to decade pages. --Bluerock 18:38, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::To make things simpe, while this is starting maybe we don't have those events at all. At the moment (and people may not realise this) we have two timeline systems. This one and one I set up with years for articles that hasn't worked out. So what I don't want to have is events gradually creeping back on the timeline with the help of anonymous ips. this would create another dual system. ::This won't be that different from how it is now. it's already broken up into decade sections. we could have next decade links and a link template at the bottom to make navigation easier. but the advantages will be making it easier to link to so users won't have to scroll through until they find the era they are after. Shorter pages are also harder to hide mistakes in. Remember you guys are the experts here so you guys know how this works but we've also got to make this approachable for other people too. ::unfortunately I'm gonna be away for a bit (I've got family over) I think we should have a vote on this. but I would appreciate it if you could wait for me to get back before any decision is made. --Drawde83 19:24, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :::So, are we going ahead with the decade idea? --Bluerock 18:34, March 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::sorry. If you want to make seperate decade pages place your sig in for. If you want things to stay the same place your sig in against. if we use # then it will be easy to tally the votes.--Drawde83 22:02, March 23, 2010 (UTC) For #Drawde83 22:02, March 23, 2010 (UTC) #Bluerock 22:10, March 23, 2010 (UTC) #--Fantomas 12:35, March 24, 2010 (UTC) #Benfen 07:23, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Against MGS.com timeline Yet another official timeline has been released by KojiPro. A little later I'll work my way through it adding anything different they have other there onto ours. I imagine there won't be too much new stuff considering the Database exists and is probably much more comprehensive, but you never know. --Fantomas 22:01, December 13, 2011 (UTC) San Hiernymo and MGR events I thought it was decided PO and MGR were still canon even if not considered main entries. Why are their events not included on the timeline? 03:01, September 21, 2015 (UTC) :You can thank Doulomb's insistence on keeping them out even when the mods decided they are still canon for that. He's gone now, but we still haven't put them back yet. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 11:11, September 21, 2015 (UTC)